


Last Refuge

by 3rdStarAlien, ConsumingRomance (CameoAmalthea)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU, M/M, Naga, Predator/Prey, Vore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-05 10:51:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1815925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3rdStarAlien/pseuds/3rdStarAlien, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CameoAmalthea/pseuds/ConsumingRomance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where unicorn horns, and mermaid tears still sell on the black market, a remote island is home to world's last population of naga. For Roxas's father, the chance to hunt these intelligent, apex predators is the thrill of a lifetime. For Roxas, an island full of man-eating snake people is a far cry from the beach vacation he wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The small white yacht bobbed up and down with the waves as they neared the island, anchoring just off shore. Roxas stared at it from the railing as the crew readied the smaller boats to take them ashore. From where Roxas stood the island was all white beaches and dense green jungle rising out of shimmering blue waters. Untouched, and beautiful.

“I don’t want to go,” he said. “Can’t I just stay on board?” On board with a flat screen TV, blu-rays, and a fridge stocked with plenty of snacks. On board where he could try to forget where he was and pretend he was at home or on a normal vacation.

“We came half way around the world for this,” said his father, “you’re not sitting out.”

“I didn’t want to come at all!” Roxas pointed out. “I wanted to stay back at the resort with-”

“And miss the chance of a lifetime?” asked his father. “There aren’t many naga left in the world, this island is one of the last game reserves.”

“And that makes you want to kill them?” asked Roxas.

“We have a permit, all legal, they only auction off a few a year. It’s good for them, the money from the auction funds conservation and besides, we can’t let their numbers grow unchecked. For the good of the whole population, a few have to be culled. Besides, Roxas, this isn’t like shooting a lion. No sport in that, really, naga are smart.”

“As smart as humans,” said Roxas, “killing them is like-”

“No worse than they’d do to us,” his father said, “in the old days plenty of men lost their lives to naga. Why do you think the snakes were nearly hunted to extinction? Not just the pelts. Animals that hunt man must be taught to fear us. That’s why nothing hunts us.” He held out a rifle towards Roxas. “We hunt them.”

Roxas shook his head. “I’ll come along if I have to, but I don’t want to shoot anything.”

“Suit yourself,” said his father, “just stay close to me, and Mr. McLeach .” His father nodded towards the grizzled, sun-burnt man they’d paid to lead their little hunting trip who nodded before going back to cleaning his nails with his pocket knife.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

A chorus of conch horns went out over the island, the first warning of the approaching boat. Axel cracked an eye open, momentarily more annoyed with being woken from his nap than worried about the coming hunters. When they sounded again the naga forced himself up to make the trek back to his den.

It was pretty routine by now. The horns sounded, most everyone hid underground, with the exception of the ones that always thought they were too strong or too smart to be taken down by some dumb humans and their loud weapons.

Axel remembered when he thought like that, sure he was immortal and complaining when his parents forced him underground when the hunters came. He'd wanted to see them, the creatures that were so dangerous to his kind.

Now that way of thinking just seemed stupid to him. Too many seasons passed, too many close to him lost. He'd seen humans, and what those weapons of theirs could do. It was the last thing he ever wanted to see again.

He slipped down the hole leading to his den as the final signal sounded. They were close now, they'd be on the island soon.

“Xion?” He called as he opened the door to their home. There was no answer. She must’ve still been with her friends. Well, as long as she was somewhere safe, he knew Xion knew better than to be out in the jungle after the horns sounded.

The naga flopped down on the pile of furs in the main room of the den, closing his eyes and getting ready to go back to sleep. He couldn't do anything now but stay inside and hope that whoever died, it wouldn't be him or one of his friends. It seemed selfish, but that was all anyone could ever hope for when the hunters came.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they got to the beach they made for the tree line, where Mr. McLeach began work setting up a snare.

“I thought you said there was sport in this,” said Roxas, “tangling something up in a trap then shooting it once it’s stuck and helpless doesn’t seem very fair."

“If you wanted to play fair we’d say fuck the guns and try to overpower them bare handed,” said Mr. McLeach . “You know why humans are at the top of the food chain? We don’t play fair, spears, bows, guns- we use our brains and that makes us the most dangerous thing in the jungle. Naga are smart, if you can hide a snare well enough to catch one, or flush them into it, that’s sport enough.”

“These are man-eaters, Roxas,” his father admonished, “the thrill is hunting something that may just be hunting you. Don’t want the odds too much in their favor.”

Roxas sighed, this didn’t seem right. Animals killed to eat or in self defense, they were killing for fun. To take a pelt for a trophy. Killing a rare, beautiful, intelligent creature just because they could. Because they could afford to, because they had the license and the guns. This wasn’t like hunting deer for food, it was just pointless killing.

“All right,” said Mr. McLeach . “That should do it. Now come on.”

They trekked further into the jungle, Roxas scrambling to keep up without being shushed for making too much noise. It wasn’t his fault he had short legs and couldn’t rush quietly. Then Mr. McLeach held up his hand for them to stop. All was silent save the calling of birds and chirping of insects. Then they heard it, rustling in the foliage up ahead. McLeach and Roxas’s father readied their guns, then the naga darted off, slithering swiftly away through the trees. His father fired, and missed. He swore and the two took off at run.

“Wait up!” shouted Roxas, doing his best to keep up, only to trip on a fallen log and crash face first into the ground.

The party stopped and his father looked at him and sighed, giving him a hand up. A twig snapped somewhere off to right, and the hunters turned. Mr. McLeach looked at Roxas, and pulled another shotgun from off his back.

“I know you know how to shoot,” he said, “take this, and go wait back at the beach. You think you can manage to find the beach without getting lost.”

“Yes!” said Roxas, indignantly. “And I don’t-”

“I dont give two-shits if you don’t want to shoot something, you're taking a gun so you don’t end up lunch." He thrust the gun into Roxas’s hands, then turned to his father. “Now come on, we might just be able to catch something.”

The two disappeared off into the jungle in pursuit their query, leaving Roxas to make his way back to the boat. Roxas sighed, and began to retrace his steps. It was easier to make his way through the forest now that he could actually look where he was going instead of focusing on trying to keep up.

He moved quietly, carefully, but not silently enough to go unnoticed by a naga which crossed his path. It turned to look at him, then hissed and darted off towards the beach. “Wait!” he called.

It was too late to call out a warning, the naga was headed straight for Mr. McLeach’s snare. By the time Roxas caught up to it, the black scaled half-snake was hopelessly tangled. Roxas approached, not getting too close until he was sure the creature couldn’t move. Close up, he saw the naga was female. Short black hair, and wide, scared blue eyes. It thrashed wildly, the rope cutting into the soft human flesh.

“Stop,” said Roxas. He drew his pocket knife. The naga’s eyes fixed on the blade and she winced. “No, it’s ok,” he said gently, not even sure if she could understand. Roxas set the gun aside, knelt beside the snare and began sawing the ropes with his pocket knife until the naga was able to pull free. She darted out, then turned, pausing only a moment before running again into the jungle.

He ran after her. He wanted a better look. She hadn’t been what he’d expected. She hadn’t attacked him. Of course, he couldn’t keep up, and soon found himself hopelessly lost with only the knife for protection.

Not good.

Very not good.

Then he heard something else. Something was out there, maybe another naga. Maybe one more keen to attack. Roxas ran back the way he’d come. It was an island, he’d hit the beach eventually, right?

Then the ground gave way beneath his feet and Roxas found himself sliding down a large hole. By the time he came to a stop, he was at least twelve feet down, the seat of his pants covered in dirt. He sighed, and rolled over onto his hands and knees to stare up the hole. Climbing out of here would be tricky, and calling for help would be potentially dangerous. Of course, whatever made this hole was also potentially dangerous.


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of something falling into his den woke Axel from his light sleep, the naga letting out an annoyed sigh. Everything seemed against him getting sleep today. Best to go see what it was, a small animal or something that would make a lot of noise would draw too much attention.

He left the den and slithered towards the entrance of the tunnel, and froze. A human. There was a human in his den. He drew back into the shadows, watching the boy.

Roxas’s back was to the tunnel as he focused on trying to climb out. The dirt slid beneath his feet he tried to push himself up. The sides of the tunnel were smooth without so much as a root to grab hold of to pull himself up.

The kid couldn’t get out, that much was clear. But he wasn’t calling for help and there were no other voices like Axel would expect if there were more of them. So, there was a lone human, unarmed from the looks of it, trapped in his den. An odd situation to be sure, he’d never even been this close to one of them before. He wasn’t entirely sure what to do about it.

In any case, there wasn’t any immediate danger. He let out a yawn, before slithering towards the boy. Best to figure out how to deal with his little… ‘guest’ now.

Roxas turned at the sound, in time to see the naga’s maw stretched wide. He scrambled backwards against the side of the wall, then saw his pocket knife laying on the ground. He grabbed the knife, and held it with both hands out in front of himself between him and the naga.

Axel stopped in his tracks, raising an eyebrow, looking from the small blade to the cowering human. “So what are you expecting to accomplish with that little thing?” He said, a teasing grin on his face. It was pretty funny, seeing one of the creatures his kind feared, so afraid and desperate like this.

“You can talk?” asked Roxas. He hadn’t expected that.

“Why wouldn’t I be able to?” asked Axel.

Roxas shrugged, he just hadn’t thought...did his father know? Did McLeach ? Could they really look at this creature, so much like them, and not see it as a person just because it was different? It was sick. But wait, even if they did have language, how could he speak English. “Where did you learn English?”

“There was a group of humans here once, years ago,” said Axel, “they taught a few of us, who passed it on.”

“So you don’t eat people?” he asked.

“I’ve never even been this close to one of your kind before.”

Roxas sighed, seeming relieved, and lowered the knife. “I’m Roxas,” he said, holding out his hand. “Nice to meet you.”

“...Axel.” He supplied after a moment, looking at the outstretched hand confused.

After letting his hand hang there awkwardly, Roxas assumed the gesture didn’t translate and put his hand down. “So...um...will you help me get out of here?” he asked, “I can’t climb out on my own.”

The naga looked him over, and remained silent. Not a good sign.

“No, I don’t think I should,” said Axel at last. “How do I know you won’t lead others back here?”

“Why would I do that?” asked Roxas. “I don’t want to hunt naga, do you think I’d be alone and practically unarmed if I was here to hunt your kind?”

“Then why are you here? The only reason humans come here anymore is to kill us.” Axel said.

“My-” he paused, not sure if the truth would cause more trouble, but lying wouldn’t do any good to build trust. “My father came to hunt naga and brought me along, but I wanted no part in it. Please, let me go. They’ll come looking if they can’t find me.”

The naga growled, tail flicking. “It’s a big island,” He said, glaring at the human, “How likely do you think it is they’ll ever find you?”

“What are you gonna do then?” asked Roxas. He holding the knife defensively again and backing away, well as far as he could in the confines of the tunnel.

In one swift movement the naga’s tail knocked the small blade from the boy’s hands, wrapped around Roxas’s wrist, and pulled the boy forward harshly. “I’ve never eaten a human before,” Axel said, “But I suppose theres not much else I could do with you.”

Roxas tried to pull away, twistings his arms and pulling against the tight noose of Axel’s coils. The more he struggled, the tighter the naga held him, until his cried out in pain and stopped pulling. He looked backwards towards the entrance of the tunnel. If he could just get free- it wouldn’t matter. He’d still be trapped, unable to claw his way up without the dirt sliding out from under him. It was no use.

“Why?” Roxas asked, looking at the naga wide eyed. He shook his head, trying to hold back tears. “N..no... please don’t, please!”

Axel felt a little guilty at the way the human looked at him, scared, pleading, and helpless. But plenty of his own kind had died that way at their hands. “Why should I trust a human?” He asked, “Why should I show mercy to you just because you say you don't want to hunt us? None of your kind have ever shown mercy to mine.”

“I have!” snapped Roxas.

The naga looked at him skeptically, “And why should I believe that?”

Roxas didn’t have an answer for that. “Because it’s true?” he said, hopelessly. “I haven’t given you any reason not to trust me, have I?”

“You’re human, that’s reason enough.” Axel hissed.

“To kill me?” asked Roxas. He was no longer struggling, instead he sort of slumped, head tilted slightly to the side, mouth hanging open.

“Your father is out there right now hunting my kind. He’s going to kill someone just for being a naga. He won’t care that he’s taking someone’s child away,” Axel growled, “so why shouldn’t I return the favor?”

“Because you can be better than that,” said Roxas. “Better than what I’ve been told about naga, that they’re all man-eating and vicious.”

The naga laughed, and pulled the boy close enough that their faces were inches apart, “I could be,” he said, “But I don't think I am.” His tongue flicked out, licking Roxas' cheek slowly, savoring the taste of his rare meal.

Roxas let out a small whimper, paling, and too scared to even scream.

He wanted to, he should, if Dad and Mr. McLeach were near by, maybe looking for him after they found the cut up trap and the gun he’d left, then maybe they’d hear him and the naga would let him go and hide in some dark corner. But Roxas’s throat felt dry and clenched, scream, he willed himself, you have to scream.

“Help!”

Axel clasp a hand over Roxas’s mouth, hissing at the boy. He paused, listening to see if any of the other humans were actually close enough to hear his cry for help and come to the rescue.

“You hear that?” He asked, “Nothing. You’re all alone out here. So shut up and don’t try that again unless you want me to bite.”

Warm tears spilled down Roxas’s cheeks and onto the naga’s fingers. He was shaking now. All alone. No could hear him. No one was coming. He choked, hiccuping as he sobbed, and gasping under Axel’s hand.

Axel pulled his hand away, looking over the human once again. He tugged at the boy’s shirt, the extra skins the human was wearing didn’t seem very edible. He’d have to remove them first, and he doubted Roxas was going to cooperate with that. He glanced to the side and smirked, picking up the discarded pocket knife.

Roxas eyes lighted on the blade and he winced, whimpering again.

“I’m not gonna cut you.” Axel told him, “Or I’m gonna try not to.”

“B..b...but you s...s...said you were going to kill me,” said Roxas, barely able to choke out the words, his throat clenched from crying.

“I am, I’m going to eat you.” Axel told him, “I don’t think these,” he said pulling on the shirt again, “are edible. Would probably give me a stomach ache to eat you with them.”

“Why haven’t you just killed me?” asked Roxas. He’d expected the naga would slit his throat, then strip his corpse before eating him whole like a snake. He’d seen the naga’s jaw unhinge, and he seemed more than capable of doing it. “You aren’t going to swallow me alive, are you?” He’d heard stories, but he’d never thought- but why else wouldn’t Axel have just killed him. Roxas’s head swam and he collapsed in a heap.

Axel looked at the limp unconscious boy in his arms. Well, that worked too, no need for the knife now. He tossed it away and set to work removing the clothes. The concept of them may have been foreign to him, but they weren’t that hard to figure out.

As he got the jacket off the boy’s unconscious form, something fell out of the pocket. He picked up the strange object, examining it curiously. His finger pressed a button on the top of it, and he heard a small clicking and whirring sound. What the- A bright flash went off and he dropped it, cursing as he covered his eyes. Stupid human thing.

He sat there for half a minute, then uncovered his eyes. What ever it was, it didn’t seem to do anything beyond blinding him for awhile. Axel looked back at the item, the small box on it showing… him? How did… he shook his head, and pushed it away with his tail… maybe he’d try to figure the thing out later…

Axel went back to removing Roxas’s clothes, finding another strange object in the pocket of his pants, it lit up when he touched it, and he pulled his hand away expecting something like what happened with the first one. After nothing happened he picked it up again, tilting his head to the side.

There were many things in a language he couldn’t read on it, and when he touched it the object changed. He kept pressing things, curious what this device did. Somehow he ended up on what he assumed was some kind of human game that involved touching the item to make an odd creature, which he guessed was supposed to be a bird, fly through strange green things.

Another button revealed a series of images. So this was an image capturer too? He scrolled through them, swiping his finger across the screen to make the pictures change. One showed Roxas with a group of friends eating some sort of blue treat off of sticks. In others his friends had their arms around him as they all grinned. Pictures of the sea, animals, pictures of other people. Roxas and another boy stealing a kiss. Roxas in the arms of an older woman, his mother probably.

He was starting to feel guilty again. The kid had a lot of people that cared about him apparently.

Roxas stirred, blinking up at Axel. He tried to scramble away, but there was no where to go, so instead he wound up curled up against the side of the tunnel.

Axel looked up from the object to the frightened human. Trying to decide what he was going do. Part him would feel guilty if he ate Roxas, but Axel knew he shouldn’t care about a human. They were monsters that murdered his kin without care. Why should he feel guilty about killing one of them.


	3. Chapter 3

The naga wrapped his tail around the boy, picking him up off the ground.

Roxas let out a frightened yelp as the snake’s tail coiled around him. He blushed as the naga brought him close, feeling very naked and exposed. He looked away, and did not speak.

Axel didn’t particularly want to talk with the boy anymore anyway. Talking might have made him feel guilty again. He looked the boy over, sizing him up to decide how to begin his meal.

“Axel?” Roxas’s voice was soft, quiet.

Axel ignored him for a couple moments, then sighed. “Yeah?”

Roxas wasn’t sure what to say exactly. Tears, and begging had made no difference so far. “I just wanna go home,” he said. “But I understand, you can’t let me go. You think it would mean risking your life, and you won’t gamble on me. But please, at least make it quick. I don’t want to die broken and burning.”

Axel sighed, “You’re right, you know,” he said, “I can’t let you go, and I like I said, your kind kill mine, no reason not to kill you. You taste good,” he purred, licking Roxas’s face slowly, savoring him, “it’s just the way things are, Roxas. That said, I’m not gonna hurt you. I won’t need to break you to get you down. Naga swallow each other for fun, and you’re smaller than most naga-”

“What?” asked Roxas.

“It’s a game,” said Axel, “we can hold prey alive in our first stomach, it’s how we bring live things back to our young for practice, or sometimes we swallow our eggs or young to hide them from things like you. Dangers. Then sometimes, if two naga love each other very much, they’ll let their partner swallow them. It can feel good, safe. As for burning, well, I’ll admit, I thought about it. Humans have skinned naga alive, I wouldn’t mind seeing them burn, but you seem like a nice enough kid. I’ll keep you in my first stomach, nice and safe. I can make it so there’s no air in or out, you’ll fall asleep, that’s all. You’ll be gone before I push you down where the food goes. You won’t feel a thing. Not so bad, right?”

“I guess,” said Roxas. He didn’t sound sure at all, of course he was still afraid to die, even if it was painless, but at least it wasn’t as bad as he thought. “You promise it won’t hurt, being eaten?”

“It’s my first time swallowing someone,” said Axel, “but I’ll take it nice and slow.” He licked him.

“Are you sure you wouldn’t prefer your first time to be with someone you loved?” asked Roxas, “I mean, I’m all for calling this off if you-” Axel covered Roxas’s mouth with a kiss, silencing him, before pulling away.

“I think you’ll do just fine, Roxas.” Axel smirked, “just relax, you might even enjoy it.”

“Ok,” said Roxas, head swimming from the kiss, he hadn’t expected that at all. The licking had felt kind of nice, now that he thought about it, but he’d thought that was just predatory, tasting him, not anything nice. “What was that for?”

“To shut you up,” Axel said, “and because I wanted to, but you’re right. I should have asked first. I won’t kiss you again if you don’t like it.”

“I- I didn’t say I didn’t like it,” said Roxas, he was just confused, Axel was going to-

“Good,” said Axel, “then let’s both enjoy this, me more than you, I assume, but what can you do?” He shrugged playfully, then kissed Roxas again, lips, then neck, where he paused to lick him.

Enjoy it? How he was supposed to enjoy being eaten? It did feel good though, the naga licking and nibbling lightly as his neck. He was being tasted, he knew that, but there was no way out of this, so maybe he should just try to enjoy it.

“I’ve never tasted anything like you before,” he told him, “mmm, it’s amazing.” The words came like a moan.

Roxas blushed at the way the words were spoken. Axel was really enjoying this apparently. “T-thanks?” He said, not sure how to react to being told he tasted good.

“Oh, sorry,” said Axel, “probably not the compliment you want to hear, huh?” He ruffled Roxas’s hair. “You’re cute when you blush.” He said, kissing him one more time.

“Yeah… not exactly something you want to hear from something that can eat you… even if I am already doomed.” He said, smiling a little when Axel called him cute and kissed him again.

“I’ll stick to less predatory praise then,” said Axel. He leaned down to kiss and suck his chest. Then he began to lick again, working his way downward.

“Thanks.” Roxas said. At least the naga was being somewhat considerate of him despite what he was going to do. He took a deep breath as Axel moved down to kiss his chest, trying to relax and enjoy how good it felt.

When Axel reached his hips he paused, looking up at him. “I won’t touch you anywhere you don’t want to be touched,” he said, “I want you nice and slick when you go down, that’s all, so should I stop here, or keep going?” Axel kissed just below his belly button. “You really are gorgeous, you know, if you were a naga we might get along.”

Roxas’s face turned a shade of red that could’ve put the naga’s hair to shame. Keep going… did he want that… “I wish we could have been friends…” Roxas mumbled as he shifted a bit nervously in the naga’s coils as he thought about whether or not to tell the naga to stop.

Axel sighed, “Sure you would, better a friend than food. Now don’t go making me feel worse about this. Even if I lose my appetite I’ll still have to kill you, and what a waste that would be, yeah?” He raised his head up to look Roxas in the eyes. “I guess all things considered maybe I should get it over with, so what will it be, head first or feet?”

Roxas winced when Axel told him even if he didn’t eat him, he’d still be killed. He wanted to tell Axel he wasn’t trying to make him feel guilty, that he really wished their kind could have been friends, but he knew it would be pointless. And if Axel was telling the truth about being eaten not hurting, it’d be better than whatever way the naga would choose to kill him instead.

“I, um… I wouldn’t mind if you continued what you were doing before…” He told him, partly trying to stall his descent down Axel’s throat for a little while longer.

Axel shook his head. “I don’t want you to say you want this just because you don’t want to be eaten. It’s not really consent if you’re only saying yes because you think I’ll hurt you otherwise. I’ll eat you either way, Roxas, cause that’s how it has to be. I’m not mad at you, for what you said about being friends. Maybe you meant it, and that’s what’s making this hard. But it’s nothing personal all right?” Axel laughed and shook his head. He just told his dinner that eating him was ‘nothing personal’, how callous could you get. Then again, why did he care? Humans murdered naga callously enough, why should this human deserve any better? “I really am sorry about all this.”

Roxas smiled at the naga and laughed a little, “You’re better than most humans in that regard.” He told Axel, “Honestly… I would like you to. Might as well enjoy my last moments, right? Just, be gentle with me, please?”

Axel was overcome with desire, enough for it to visibly show. He covered Roxas’s mouth with a deep, and passionate kiss. “I wish I could keep you,” he said. The way the boy smiled, and was so understanding despite everything. Axel shifted positions and scooped Roxas up bridal style. “No sense lurking in doorways, let me show you my home. I have food and drink, a last meal for you won’t be amiss? And then to the bedroom and a late dinner for me when we’re finished. Does that sound alright?”

“I dont know if I’d make a very good pet anyway.” Roxas joked. He blushed a little when Axel picked him up, looking up at the naga as he listened to his plan. He was surprised Axel was going to feed him, but he hadn’t had anything to eat since breakfast, a last meal would be welcome. “Yeah, that sounds good.” He said with a small nod.


	4. Chapter 4

The naga carried Roxas through the tunnel until they reached a round doorway that led to into an underground house. Once inside, Axel set him down. Roxas looked around the living room and kitchen, surprised. He hadn’t expected furniture or stoves and fireplaces. It seemed cozy, old fashioned, pre-industrial, but a far cry from the barren hole in the ground he’d been expecting. “It’s like a real house,” he said, continuing to stare.

“We’re not animals.” The naga said with a smirk, amused with how fascinated the human was with his home.

“Oh, uh, sorry - I shouldn’t have- I didn’t mean,” he stumbled over his words, walking on eggshells around the naga, but Axel didn’t seem angry. Roxas liked the way he smiled, even if it did seem slightly predatory, it also sort of alluring.

Axel kissed him again, “Relax Roxas, you’re fine.”

Roxas blushed at the kiss, and looked down. “I’m sorry, it’s bit hard to relax since you’re gonna...you know?”

“Yeah, understandable.” Axel said with a small shrug, “But really, I’m not going to do anything to hurt you. I dont like causing pain needlessly.”

Roxas nodded, smiling slightly. He understood that Axel was going to kill him because he couldn’t risk letting him go. Though maybe there was still hope, if Axel got to know him. Still, he had one question. “So, I understand why you think you have to kill me, but why are you going to eat me?” Axel had said it wouldn’t hurt, but the idea still set him on edge.

“Well, again, if I don’t eat you, I’ll still have to kill you.” He said, going to the cabinet and getting a glass and a stone jug of wine. He removed the stopper from the jug, as he continued, “and it’d be kind of a waste to just leave your body somewhere to rot. Besides, humans are something of a delicacy. Getting to eat one is pretty much a once in a lifetime opportunity.”

Roxas looked at the jug of wine. “May I?” he asked. He wanted a drink. Axel’s answer didn’t make it seem likely that he would change his mind, well maybe. If he didn’t have to kill him, then he wouldn’t and he supposed he could understand not wasting...resources. “I guess it’s just frightening to think about, being food for something. When people die we bury them or burn them, treat them with respect. There'll be nothing left of me.”

“Go right ahead.” Axel said, pouring a glass of wine and setting it in front of Roxas. A drink wouldn’t hurt, might even help make things a easier for the kid. “We have a similar ritual when one of ours dies, though they're not always buried. Some choose to let their loved ones be left where other creatures can feast on the remains, but even the ones that are buried or burned feed other life, plants and insects. That's what death is, life is extinguished, but what remains goes on to feed other life, and from there it's repeated.” The naga said, “You'll be feeding me, and even without a body, your loved ones will still honor your memory. So don't be so morbid about all this.”

“It doesn’t sound so bad when you put it that way- well aside from the whole dying thing.” He tried to keep his voice light. More begging wouldn’t win Axel’s trust, better to let it go for now. Enjoy what time he had left. Roxas drank deeply from his glass, licking his lips as few drops escaped. It was sweet and smooth. “I’m surprised you’re being so kind, taking me into your home like this.”

“Well seeing you like that, no clothes, touching you, I thought we could have a little fun before the end, but if we’re going to do that I should at least make you dinner first. It’s your last night alive, so we’ll make an evening of it. Why not? Killing you isn’t anything personal, so why not be nice while I can?”

Axel turned away from Roxas, and moved to the cupboards. “Unfortunately, I can’t light the stove because smoke coming out of the chimney might draw some attention, but there’s plenty here that’s good cold. Do you like smoked fish?”

Roxas grimaced a little at Axel's explanation for his hospitality. He took another deep drink from the glass of wine. It was the first time he'd ever had alcohol, he'd been waiting until he was 21, he'd promised his friends they'd all go bar hopping on his birthday. Roxas sighed, he needed to stop thinking about that kind of thing. If he didn't, he'd breakdown, and then he'd probably just end up in Axel's belly that much sooner.

He finished off the glass and grabbed the jug to refill it, he didn't exactly want to be sober at the moment anyway. “You sure we can't light the stove?” Roxas joked, “Yeah, smoked fish will be fine.” Honestly it didn't really matter much to him.

Axel prepared a plate for Roxas, smoked fish, a sort of bread, soft white cheese, he peeled a few tiny boiled eggs that had come from some small island dwelling birds and set them on the plate along with some fresh sliced fruit. He set the plate before Roxas, watching him drink. “Slow down there,” said Axel, “don’t get too drunk yet. You said you wanted to have some fun right? Well I won’t be with you if you’re too out of it to say no. Afterwards we’ll cuddle a bit and you can drink as much as you want, I know you probably want to be out of it when...you know.” Axel took the bottle and poured himself a glass, setting the jug further away from Roxas. Once the kid got some food him he’d be fine enough.

“Sorry.” Roxas said, setting down the glass. “And yeah, thanks, I really dont want to be sober during that.” He ate some of the meal Axel had prepared, though really it was a bit difficult to have much of an appetite at the moment. “I’m… kinda nervous about, um… being with you,” He admitted after a few moments, “I mean, I do want to, I just… Never thought my first time would be with a naga…”

“First time?” asked Axel. “I… I didn’t know, I saw the image of you kissing that other boy in your image box, I assumed you’d had mates.”

“Image box…? Oh, you mean my cell phone.” Roxas said. “Yeah, that was my friend Hayner. We tried dating for awhile, but we never really went beyond kissing and eventually decided we were better as friends.” He knew he was rambling, part of him hoping sharing some information about his life might help to change the naga’s mind, another part telling him Axel probably didn’t want to know about his life and he should just shut up, “I was waiting for someone special, but I guess that’s pretty pointless now.”

Axel looked down. Painfully aware of what he was taking away from the boy. “I’m sorry,” he said, though maybe it was better this way. He wasn’t taking him away from his mates at least, just friends and family. No, not really a bright side. “You’re so beautiful, you must have have had a lot of people interested. What were you hoping to find?”

“Someone I could spend the rest of my life with, I guess.” Roxas said. That’s what everyone wanted in life, wasn’t it? “I suppose I will be spending the rest of my life with you, as twisted as that may be in this case.”

Axel sighed, wishing he could comfort Roxas, wishing he could let him go, but it wasn’t an option. Instead he reached out and took his hand. “You sure you want to do this?” he asked. “We don’t have to, we could do something for awhile, anything you want. I thought it would be a bit of fun, didn’t think it meant so much to you.”

Roxas looked down at their hands, then back up Axel, looking a bit confused, “Why are you being so nice?” He questioned, “You're already going to kill me, why does it matter to you what I want?”

Axel let go of his hand, realizing his touch might not be a comfort. “Of course what you want matters,” said Axel, “I can’t let you go, but I wouldn’t force myself on you. Do humans usually take each other by force? That’s evil, it’s sick, using someone else’s body just because you can, hurting them, it’s no different than torture or killing for the hell of it.”

“Some force themselves on others. Quite a few would take someone being drunk and not being able to say no as consent.” Roxas said, “It is evil and sick, but even when they're caught, there are many that still get away with it.”

“I guess I shouldn’t be surprised,” said Axel, “I just don’t understand why anyone would do that. Sure, killing is a part of life, to eat, to defend yourself, all things will kill to live, enjoying hurting someone else is different. That’s why I hate humans, they have no reason to skin us, they leave the bodies to rot once they’ve taken their trophies. It’s like they enjoy killing us.”

He grimaced as he thought about the fact that humans had skinned naga in the past. The idea of killing a naga just for a trophy seemed worse to him now than it ever had before. He was glad he'd cut that girl free from the trap. He wondered if he should tell Axel about that, but he probably wouldn't believe him. He’d just think Roxas was making things up in another attempt to be spared. “They don't see naga as people, only as monsters and animals…” He said, “They’re more monstrous than you are. I'm sorry for what they've done.”

“It’s not your fault,” Axel admitted, Roxas really did sound sincere. “I’m sorry I can’t fully trust you, not with my life anyway, not enough to let you go, but I don’t hate you, Roxas. In fact, I actually like you. You understand the way things are, but you don’t seem to hate for it, because I guess you really do get it.”

Roxas sighed, “I understand. My life isn't worth the risk to you. But I don't hate you for this. I hate my father more for dragging me here when I kept saying I didn't want to go than I hate you for... what you're going to do. I just... can we talk about something else?” Roxas asked.

“Sorry, I don’t mean to dwell, I guess what I’m trying to say is I really do like you a lot. You’re not like...well what I thought all humans would be like anyway, you make me feel all warm inside.”

“I like you too, and I do want to be with you. I want to experience that at least once in my life. It doesn't matter what it meant to me.” By tomorrow nothing was going to matter.

Axel took his hand. “If you’re sure,” he said, “then I’ll be with you. I promise I’ll make it good. Anything you want, anything at all.” He leaned in and kissed his neck. He drew back, licking his lips. He took a sip of wine. “But finish eating first. There’s no rush, we have as long as we want, just relax, try to enjoy yourself.”

Roxas blushed a little and smiled when the naga kissed his neck. “Thank you, Axel.” He said, before continuing to eat, drinking a bit more of the wine, but not too much. He wanted to be sober enough for after dinner. “Hey, do you mind if I ask you something?” He asked, “You said naga swallow each other as a game? Have you uh, ever been swallowed?” He wasn't sure if that was an awkward thing to ask or not, but he was curious.

Axel blushed and looked away for moment. “Once,” he said, “when I was your about your age. His name was Saix, he was- we were close. I thought we’d be bond-kin, but then I became bond-kin with someone else who needed it, and Saix didn’t understand. Didn’t want to share our lives with some stray.” Axel shook his head, no need to be a downer. “We had some good times when we were together though, being swallowed was...pretty amazing.”

Roxas didn't know what bond-kin meant, but obviously it was something very important. So Axel had given up a relationship with someone he loved to help someone that needed him. Axel really was a good person. Roxas supposed if he was going to end up as a meal, he should be glad it was someone as nice as Axel that would be doing it.

“What… what’s it like?” Roxas asked nervously. He wanted some reassurance that it wouldn't be as bad as he thought it was going to be. Axel said it wouldn't hurt, and he'd know if he had been through it himself. Still, Roxas couldn't help thinking about all those nature documentaries he'd seen about snakes, and while naga were obviously very different, those images in his mind were unnerving.

“Warm,” mused Axel. “Like sinking into a bath when the water’s just the right temperature. The warmth radiates from all sides, and everything is soft. When you’re swallowed it’s like being massaged all over, a sort of pulsating rub down as you slide deeper into warmth. Then once you’re down it’s like being held, you’re surrounded by soft gentle hugging. It’s close around you, but stretchy enough that it’s comfortable to just curl up.”

“That… Actually sounds kinda nice.” Roxas admitted. Maybe being eaten wouldn’t be so bad, and he trusted Axel would keep his promise and not let him burn alive, so maybe he should just try to enjoy what time he had left. He finished off the last of his meal, and the last of the glass of wine.

When Roxas had finished, Axel stood and offered his hand to the boy. “Come now, then,” he said, “my dear.”

Roxas smiled and took the naga’s hand, standing up from the table.

“I shall lay you down on a bed of furs, sweet lover,” whispered Axel, “and leave you begging until you’re breathless with pleasure.” He pulled him into the bedroom where a bed of furs indeed lay waiting. He gently pushed Roxas down, then turned to light the candles.

Roxas's face burned at the naga's words. Nervousness was quickly being replaced with anticipation as the naga took him into his bedroom. He smiled as he laid back on the bed of furs while Axel lit the candles, already visibly excited about what was to come.

Axel looked down on him laying there, naked and still slightly blushing. Once again he found himself licking his lips before he could help himself. In his hand Axel held a small jug of oil which he set beside the furs. “Now tell me, what would you like me to do first, or perhaps there’s something you’d like to do. Anything you want is yours as long as we’re in this room.”

Roxas thought for a few moments, then sat up and kissed Axel, “I want you to do whatever you want with me.” He told him when he pulled away, “I trust you.” Roxas was inexperienced, unsure what exactly he wanted, and thought it would best to let the naga take the lead. He trusted Axel would be gentle with him, and if he told him to stop, he'd stop.

Axel smiled softly, then kissed him again, lips, neck, chest, and lower still. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roxas lay back on the bed, smiling as Axel continued to lick and kiss him long after they’d finished. It had been wonderful, better than he’d ever imagined it would feel. And now he just wanted to lay there, warm and content, with his lover’s coils wrapped around him.

Then Axel uncoiled and slipped away, pulling a blanket over Roxas when he left so the boy would not get cold. “I’ll be right back,” he said. He returned with two cups of wine, and fresh bottle in case they finished this one. “All that made me kind of thirsty.” He poured a glass for Roxas first and handed it to him, before pouring one for himself. “You’re pretty amazing you know.”

Roxas sat up, gladly taking the cup. “Thank you, Axel.” Roxas smiled as took a drink of the wine. “I’m glad we did that, it was amazing.” Definitely not a bad way to spend his last night.

Axel kissed his cheek, snuggling down beside him again, positioning his coils so that they could recline and drink together. “I just want to hold you,” Axel purred, then he yawned, jaws stretching wide.

Roxas shuddered as he watched the naga’s jaw stretch, “But not in your stomach, right?” He asked. Not yet anyway…

Axel gently kissed him again. “No, not yet, now hush love,” said Axel, “I just want to have you in my arms for now. Drink some more and cuddle with me?”

Roxas smiled, cuddling against the naga. Maybe Axel would change his mind, maybe he’d keep him. He’d joked about not thinking he’d make a very good pet. But really, he wouldn’t mind it so much.

Axel made sure Roxas’s cup was always filled, the wine was sweet and easy to drink. Maybe once he’d had enough, Roxas wouldn’t be so scared of what came next.


	5. Chapter 5

They laid together for awhile, and Roxas had almost fallen asleep in the naga’s arms when Axel’s stomach had let out a loud growl. He looked up to see the naga licking his lips and grinning at him wolfishly.

“All right now,” he’d said, “I’ve worked up quite the appetite, and you’ll hit the spot nicely. Perfect timing, really. You look tired, and I’ve got a nice warm place picked out for you to sleep.” He patted his stomach. “Head first or feet first, love?”

He gave a small nervous laugh when the naga patted his stomach. “I’d rather just sleep by your side?” he asked, “Can’t it please wait until morning? I’d probably make a nicer breakfast.” Stalling still seemed like a good idea. Though he knew either way this was going to end with him in the naga’s belly.

“And in the morning, you’ll tell me you’d make a nice lunch, and by afternoon, we’ll decide to wait until dinner again,” said Axel. “You’ll never want to be eaten, and maybe I won’t mind just staying in bed with you like this all day tomorrow. It does sound kind of nice. I like having you at my side, maybe even more than I’d like having you in my belly.”

“It would be nice, spending the whole day with you.” Roxas said, kissing Axel’s neck.

“The longer we put this off, the harder it will be,” said Axel, “for both of us. It’s won’t be so bad Roxas, I’ll still be holding you. I’ll keep you safe and sound til you fall asleep.”

“That does sound really nice.” He said with a yawn, as he stroked the tail still wrapped him.

Axel reached out and petted him. “You said you trusted me,” he reminded him. “Trust me now, you’ll enjoy this, just as much as everything else.” He leaned in and kissed him. “It’ll be fun, I promise.” Axel forced a smile. Even if he hated himself for this. How could he eat him when he was so… because he was human and couldn’t be trusted, he reminded himself. Because he was food.

“I do trust you. I just wish I could stay with you instead.” Roxas told him, “I love you. But if you want me as a meal…”

Love? It had to be the wine talking, he couldn’t possibly mean it. Drunk or not, Roxas’s words still cut him. “I don’t want you as a meal,” Axel admitted, “I want you to stay, but this is how it has to be. I can’t keep you, but I can make sure you enjoy every last moment we have together. Does that sound alright?”

Roxas smiled at him, “I'm glad we got to be together.” he said, “If this is the way things have to be, I'm glad you're the one to do this at least. Please don't feel guilty about it. You're nice Axel, really nice.” He laid back on the bed, “I think… I’d like to go down feet first.” Roxas told him, “Bon appétit.” he giggled as though it was some joke. He didn’t think Axel would know that it meant, but it didn't really matter.

Axel cocked his head to side, not really sure why the boy was giggling, but he supposed it was easier to take than tears. He leaned down, and kissed him again. “You’re nice too. Good bye, Roxas,” he said, “now down the hatch for you. Don’t wiggle too much, yeah?”

“Alright, I’ll try not to.” Roxas smiled, “Goodbye Axel.”

Axel moved to the boy’s feet, and unhinged his jaws. The moment the boy’s feet were in his mouth instinct took over and he gulped. Any doubt about being able to swallow him vanished. He slid down perfectly, and it felt so good to take in such a large, filling, utterly delicious meal.

Roxas watched with bizarre fascination as inch by inch his legs disappeared into the naga’s jaws. It was surreal, watching the Axel work his way up his legs while feeling the tight muscles of his throat pressing against him, pulling him deeper. Axel was right, it didn’t hurt, it felt amazing really, like a massage.

Soon he felt his feet enter a wider area, some part of him acknowledging it was the naga’s belly. But he was more focused on the part of him that was still sliding deeper into Axel’s throat. His hips slipped into the naga’s mouth and Roxas couldn’t help a moan as the tongue ran over his most sensitive areas. Another gulp and the hips were sliding into the warm, tight throat, Roxas moaning with each pulse of the muscles.

Part of his mind was telling him he shouldn’t be enjoying this, that he was more than half-way down the throat of a predator, and he should be scared and panicking. Not panting and moaning, grasping the blanket on the naga’s bed as he tried to keep himself together. But it felt so good, he couldn’t bring himself to care.

Axel had never had a meal moan before, and the sounds Roxas was making made Axel want to continue all the more. Gulp after gulp, taking him made all the more pleasurable by the fact he seemed to be enjoying this, as though he wanted to be eaten or at least liked the way it felt.

“Oh, Axel,” Roxas moaned out the name as the naga’s tongue ran over his chest, causing the naga to pause. But the throat was still pressing and rubbing against him, and Roxas couldn’t hold back anymore. “I- I’m gonna-” He called out in warning before he came, screaming in ecstasy before going limp as his mind went blank and stars filled his vision.

Axel let out a muffled chuckle before he continued consuming the boy, swallowing slowly so he could savor the remainder of his little delicacy. He wondered if it was the wine or if Roxas would have found this just as pleasurable if he'd been sober. Either way, Axel loved the sensation of the human moaning and wriggling his way down into his belly. He'd never had such a delicious and entertaining meal before.

The naga paused when he reached Roxas’s neck. The boy would never see the light of another day, and so the naga let him take in the outside world one last time.

Roxas opened his eyes when the naga stopped again, the licking on his neck making him aware of how close he was to being all gobbled up.

Then his head slipped in slowly, and soon all he could see was teeth and his arms stretched out in front of him. Axel held him there, and his serpentine tongue ran over Roxas’s lips. A truly, final kiss. 

Roxas was starting to feel scared again. A few more swallows, and that would be it. “Ax-”

Axel suddenly reared up, cutting Roxas off before he finish the thought. The naga gulped as he pushed upwards, insuring a quick slide down into his belly. Roxas’s arm followed his body downwards, slurped up and swallowed down, until at last he was all gone. Axel looked down at himself, belly stretched so large. He placed a hand there, cradling the bulging mass. It felt so good to be full.

He flopped backwards then onto the bed and gave his large, distended belly a satisfied pat, licking his lips to taste the last bit of Roxas’s lingering flavor. He let out a belch, and sighed, feeling somewhat sleepy and very content. A belly this full required a nice rest. Though he’d barely touched the wine himself, Axel felt somewhat drunk on the pleasure of it all. Perhaps just having his stomach stretch so wide, feel this sated was enough to send him into this state. He’d keep the boy there for some time before killing him and sending him down to become a part of him forever.

Inside the naga’s stomach Roxas shifted, pushing against the soft fleshy walls that pulsed and moved around him, trying to find a comfortable position to rest in. Part of him was telling him to be scared, maybe to try to fight. But an overwhelming majority told him why bother. Besides, it wasn’t so bad in here. It was like being held, and the sounds of Axel’s beating heart and steady breathing were oddly soothing.

“Comfortable?” Axel asked his meal, patting his stomach again. He didn’t mean to mock the boy, he hoped that Roxas wasn’t feeling the least bit of pain.

“Yeah, it’s… kinda nice in here actually.” He said, stroking the wall of the naga’s belly.

“Glad you like it, welcome to my stomach, enjoy your stay, nice and cozy and safe for now.” said Axel, smiling at the sensation of being petted from the inside. “You’re the best meal I’ve ever had Roxas, thanks for that, for everything.” Axel yawned, unhinging his jaw again as he did so and stretching. He curled his coils around himself and draped an arm over his belly, holding Roxas.

Roxas couldn’t help a small smile when Axel thanked him. “You’re welcome, glad you enjoyed me," he said, “But...how long is for now? For tonight? Am I gonna be breakfast then?” Roxas asked, not that he minded that. As long as he wouldn’t be awake for it, he didn’t care when Axel chose to do it.

“Maybe? Either way I’ll keep you here awhile longer,” said Axel, “even if I have you at some point tonight you’ll be asleep, so you won’t even realize. Try not to worry. Pretend right now is all there will ever be, just you and me, safe and warm.”

Roxas nodded, stroking the naga’s belly again. “I know you said it won’t hurt, but it’s still scary to think by tomorrow I’ll be…” He couldn’t really bring himself to finish the sentence. He sighed, closing his eyes and trying to calm down. There was no use panicking at this point. “Hey Axel… do your people believe in the afterlife?”

Axel sighed heavily, gently petting Roxas as he stroked his belly. “Try not to think about tomorrow if you can help it,” he said, “live right now, it’s all you have. I don’t know if there’s another life after this one. If there’s not, well then, you’ll never know and it can’t hurt you, and if there is then it’s good, because you can see your friends again there.” He’d lost his share to the hunts.

Roxas was silent for a few moments, just absentmindedly stroking the soft fleshy wall. “I know this probably sounds stupid, but if there is a life after this, I hope we can meet each other there.”

“It’s not stupid,” said Axel, “If there is a next life, I promise I’ll find you. It can make up for how things have to be in this one. But if it’s any consolation, in this life you’ll always be a part of me and I won’t forget you.”

“Thank you, Axel.” Roxas said, curling up tightly in the pit of the naga’s stomach, “I’ll be waiting.”

“Hush now,” cooed Axel, closing his eyes, “Go to sleep, I’ll be right here holding you, my wonderful little one.” So the naga settled down to let sleep take him. Feeling very full, very content, and very warm from the inside out. For nothing was quite like the pleasant weight of something live and breathing softly within you. “Love you Roxas.” he murmured, all already half asleep.

As for Roxas, the naga’s own breaths gently rocked him to sleep, alongside a lullaby of heartbeats and faint gurgling from the lower stomach which waited its turn, but that was nothing to worry about at the moment. Roxas trusted Axel, he’d sleep and that was all, and really, it wasn’t so bad.


	6. Chapter 6

Xion spent the rest of the day hiding in a tall tree where she was sure the hunters would never be able to see her. Being caught in one of their traps had been a close enough call already, she didn’t want to risk it happening again.

While she was up there, she kept thinking about the human that cut her loose from the trap. She’d always been told that if they got the opportunity, a human would kill you without a second thought. But when any other human might skinned her alive, he freed her.

She kinda wished she’d talked with him a bit, a human that would show a naga mercy was such a rare thing. But she was scared, so she fled.

Now the light of day was starting to fade, the humans normally left when it got dark, which made traveling around the jungle much safer. Xion climbed down from the tree and headed home.

As she made her way down the tunnel, she came to a stop at the bottom, seeing some strange objects scattered on the floor. Were these… human things? What were they doing here? As she looked at the objects curiously, the small knife in the corner caught her eyes. She picked it up, and instantly recognized it as the one the boy had used to cut the trap.

“AXEL!” She yelled, rushing down the tunnel to their home, and to his room. She was greeted with the sight of Axel sleeping, tail and arms cuddling a large stomach. Xion didn’t have to wonder what happened to the human.

“Axel!” She urged, nudging the sleeping naga, “Axel, wake up!”

Axel opened his eyes, and growled at the girl. He did not like being woken up, especially not when he’d had such a nice big meal. “Xion?” he asked, “What’s with all the yelling, I just ate. Let me sleep.” Then he saw the marks on her from where the rope had dug into her skin leaving burns. He sat up. “Are you all right? What happened?” 

“I got caught in one of their traps-” She told him.

“What?” he snapped, “Xion! You could have been killed. What were you doing out there after the alarm went up? You know better than that, you more than anyone. You saw what they did to your parents.” He wrapped his tail around her and pulled her close, just holding her, coils and arms, as close as he could without completely squishing Roxas.

“I know, I’m sorry, I was on my way home when I heard it, and then I ran into a human-”

“You-oh Xion,” he looked at her, paling at the thought. “But you got away, how?”

“I ran, but then I ended up in the trap,” She told him, then continued before he could interrupt again, “I thought I was dead. But, he let me go.”

“What, why?” asked Axel, “A human would never show mercy…” Roxas’s protest echoed in his mind. ‘I have!’ “Uh...this human, small, blond hair?”

Xion nodded, “So, that is him…” She said, looking at Axel’s stomach.

Axel flopped back on the bed and he laughed, stroking his stomach again. “Oh, Roxas, you really are wonderful!” he said, though he knew Roxas couldn’t hear him. If all that yelling hadn’t woke him up he was probably out cold. All the wine he’d given him before he’d swallowed him had caught up with him, it seemed.

Xion looked at the older naga confused when he laughed. Roxas… so that was his name. She watched Axel’s stomach, its occupant not reacting beyond a small shift at Axel’s sudden movements before going still again. “How did you catch him? Is he okay in there?” She asked, obviously concerned about the human, “Are you going to let him go?”

Axel chuckled again. “One question at a time,” he said, “he’s fine, I promise, and I’ll let him out soon enough. You owe him your life, I have no choice but to spare him.” Axel sounded quite pleased at that. He sat up again and kissed Xion. “He’s saved you, and now you’ve saved him.”

Xion smiled at him, happy he would spare Roxas, but confused why Axel sounded so happy about giving up a meal. “Thank you, Axel.” She said, wrapping the end of her tail around his in a hug, “I’m glad, I’d actually like a chance to get to know him.”

“He seems really nice,” said Axel. “I’m glad it worked out this way. I didn’t want to kill him, but there was no way I could risk letting him go before you told me what he did.”

Xion understood that, it wasn’t hard to see how putting your trust in a human could easily turn against you. “I’m glad I got here in time. When I saw the human things in the tunnel, I thought you might have killed him.” She told him, “Sorry for waking you up so rudely though.”

“No need to apologize, you were trying to save him, if there was still time, I understand,” said Axel. “If anything, I’m glad you woke me up. I was going to push him down at some point tonight.” He yawned wide. “I would like to go back to sleep though. I think he’s comfortable enough where he is for now. I’ll let him out when he wakes up tomorrow. He’ll probably be pretty hung over, but we’ll take care of him.” A bath, plenty to drink. Axel moved over to make room on the large bed for Xion. “You’ve had a long day, ready to call it a night?”

“Hung over?” She asked. She wondered what exactly had happened between the two.

“If you ever have the opportunity to try human marinated in wine, I recommend it,” Axel teased. “I thought it would make things easier on him.” It certainly had made him easier to swallow, he’d reveled in it. It was all Axel could do not to shudder at the memory of it. “Too drunk to care about anything except what feels good. I may have planned to kill him, but I didn’t want to hurt him more than necessary.”

“That was nice of you.” Xion said, looking back at his stomach as the human shifted again in his sleep, “So… what do they taste like?”

“Delicious,” said Axel, “he really did go well with the wine, but even before that...I’ve never had anything like it. It’s just, amazing.” He put a hand on his stomach, some part of him actually tempted to keep the boy as a meal, even full as he was, the memory of Roxas’s taste still made him hungry. He wondered how good it would feel to have Roxas in his true stomach. Axel shook his head. “I can understand why our kind used to eat them. But just getting a taste is enough, who knows, maybe he’ll let you try him.”

Xion wouldn’t mind getting a taste of the human, especially with the way Axel described how he tasted. She hoped Roxas would let her taste him, though she worried a little how the human might react to being asked for that.

“I’d never swallowed anyone before,” Axel continued, “but it’s pretty amazing too! You know?” he said looking at her, “You’d make a nice dessert, or if not tonight, you have an anytime open invitation to my stomach.”

Xion looked at him surprised, “Dessert?” she looked back at his belly, a bit unsure, “Are you sure there would be enough room in there for both of us?”

“You’re both pretty small,” said Axel, “but maybe it would be better to start by just having you sometime, if you’re interested. Have you ever been swallowed before?”

Xion shook her head, “No, I haven’t.” Not since she was a hatchling at least.

“I have, it’s pretty nice,” he said, “not as nice as this though. Just being this stretched and full. I kind of want more. Then I kind of just want you, to hold you safe and sound inside of me where no one can ever hurt you.”

Xion blushed lightly, “Well… I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to try-”

“Well...maybe not tonight?” he blushed when he saw her blushing, realizing he was being a bit forward with his friend. “Besides, I’m sure it’ll be less awkward if I introduce you to Roxas after he’s not in my stomach.”

Xion smiled and laughed a little, “Yeah, it’d probably be pretty confusing for him to wake up and find another naga with him in your belly.” She yawned again, and settled beside him.

“Yeah, I guess I’ll just have to hold you this way instead,” he draped his tail over her, wrapping it around her, and took her hand in his, “but you’re still safe with me, I’ve still got you, and that’s what matters. Goodnight Xion.”


End file.
